


se viene el tutá tutá

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: #a gesell con ellas, #ellas, #gesell, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trigger warning: desconocidos haciendo el trencito</p>
            </blockquote>





	se viene el tutá tutá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EL AÑO NUEVO PAPÁ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EL+A%C3%91O+NUEVO+PAP%C3%81).



Gerard le tenía aberración, desprecio, rechazo a las vacaciones en la playa. Mucho sol. Mucha arena. Te tenés que bañar por lo menos una vez al día o tenés arena hasta en los pulmones. Y para alguien tan pálido y mugriento como él, no había una sola cosa que rescatar de las vacaciones playeras. Y menos con familia. 

Es por esto que Gerard no tenía muchas expectativas del viaje de fin de año. Los tíos segundos de el medio hermano de su mamá los habían invitado, a ellos y a toda la familia, a pasar el año nuevo en su mansión en Villa Gesell. Porque era, al fin y al cabo, una mansión: tres pisos y más de quince ambientes la volvía, para los estándares de un simple porteño, toda una mansión lujosa digna de alfombras de piel de animales muertos con la cabeza todavía adjunta al cuerpo. Probablemente no tuvieran ninguna de esas en Gesell, más que nada debido al tiempo que llevaría cepillarla cada vez que entra arena, pero igual. Gerard tenía una idea muy fija de cómo iban a ser esas vacaciones. Se metió en el bolsito más libros, cómics y microfibras que pares de ropa interior, varios buzos e infinitos tarros de protector solar, y se preparó para no sacarse los auriculares en días.

Las cinco horas de viaje fueron menos densas de lo que había pensado- su papá trabajaba así que se había quedado en el centro, haciendo más lugar en el fiat Uno y dejando que Mikey y Gerard ambos ocupasen medio asiento de atrás, y pudieran jugar al Jodete en el asiento. Casi que se pusieron tristes cuando vieron que Donna frenaba el coche en el estacionamiento del patio delantero de la casona de los tíos-abuelos Way.

La casa era enorme. Gerard tenía miedo de tocar el timbre y que saliera un mayordomo y él estar en buzo y sin bañarse. Pero tocó Mikey, y salió la cara semi-familiar de su tío abuelo, que hablaba con un fuertísimo acento italiano y les señaló el camino a sus cuartos. Gerard compartía con Mikey, y Donna dormía al final del pasillo junto a sus hermanas. Se juntaban todos a comer en el comedor del primer piso, entre más de veinte personas que iban a pasar la semana ahí, y tenían libertad para hacer bastante lo que querían. Gerard y Mikey eran los más jóvenes de la familia, por lo tanto, los que mandaban a comprar al almacén si se necesitaba algo. Tenían bastante tiempo para caminar por las calles arenosas de la ciudad, y era lindo cuando estaba calmo. Era una temporada tranquila. 

Nunca esperaron, por lo tanto, cruzarse con un grupo de adolescentes risueñas una tarde cuando volvían cargados de paquetes de fideos. El grupo de chicas se quedó mirando a Mikey, y después de un suspenso impresionante los invitaron a la fiesta del primero a la noche en la playa. Les anotaron el nombre del balneario en el celular de Mikey y se fueron, entre risas, dándose vuelta cada tanto para sonreírle a Mikey.

El día pasó a las apuradas con preparativos para la noche. Los tíos haciendo asado, tías haciendo ensaladas y mamás decorando. A Mikey y Gerard los sacaron del medio, dándoles plata para que vayan a comprarse "cositas para la fiesta", lo que significaba que Gerard iba a estar siguiendo a Mikey por los negocios de ropa del centro toda la tarde. Mikey, en sus esfuerzos por hacer la buena acción del año antes de que terminase, le ofreció comprarle ropa. Y con eso quiero decir que lo arrastró.

Terminaron con dos camperas nuevas, nada más. Gerard supuso que un cacho de tela negro con un cierre era un compromiso para que Mikey le dejase de romper las pelotas. Aún así, se lo puso al día siguiente al salir de la casa para ir a la fiesta.

Gerard piensa que Mikey tienen un superpoder, y ese superpoder es conocer gente. Así que mientras él se queda sentado cerca de una mesita de picnic pegándole tragos a una botella de vidrio de Sprite Zero, observa a Mikey deambular por grupoos y grupos de personas, sacudiendo manos y riéndose con la gente. Las chicas lo miraban mucho, lo que a Gerard le resultaba extrañísimo, dado que su hermano era la personificación en humano de un fideo cocido, y a él como hombre gay jamás le atraería alguien así. Pero a las chicas les gustaba, y ese era un territorio sin explorar para la mente de Gerard. 

Sentado en la mesita se dejó llevar por reflexiones, mirando el mar y a un chico bajito que hablaba con Mikey cerca de la orilla, que tenía puesta una campera con parches de Misfits y Black Flag. Secretamente estaba deseando ser como su hermano, para atreverse a ir y hablarle a la gente... 

Salió de su sueño cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la vista al mar bloqueada por un grupo de gente, y miró para arriba para ver a Mikey y los tres chicos con los que hablaba en la orilla del mar. Gerard se paró y sacudió las manos con todos, mientras Mikey los presentaba: el del pelo era Ray. El rubio era Bob. Y el petiso era Frank. Y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

Era entretenido escucharlos hablar. Bob no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía era muy gracioso. Ray era inteligente y se le notaba, y Frank, bueno, Frank era el que aportaba los chistes de "tu vieja" y señalaba los innuendos en lo que decían las otras personas. A Gerard le caía bien. De cualquier manera, Gerard se distrajo mirando a Frank, y puede que no haya escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación estando distraído con su cara mientras le pegaba tragos al vasito de cerveza y se iba paulatinamente cubriendo de elementos de carnaval carioca que iba encontrando cerca. Para cuando eran la una y pico, ya estaba lleno de collarcitos y matracas y una vuvuzela. La música se volvía también más animada y más bailable, ya que el DJ asumía que ya estaban todos lo suficientemente en pedo como para ponerse a bailar.

Y era verdad. Para cuando empezaron a pasar los Auténticos Decadentes, Gerard no entendía como pasó tan rápido y tan automáticamente, pero se había armado un trencito. Qué horror, qué desgracia. Gerard no soportaba los trencitos. Que un extraño te agarrase de la cadera. Tener que agarrar de la cadera a un extraño. Caminar en fila. Le recordaba al jardín de infantes, o, en su defecto, a una cárcel de menores. Así que Gerard siguió sentado en su banquito, observando a Frank en el medio del trencito agitando su maraca y soplando su vuvuzela al ritmo del desastre. 

No se la vio venir, de cualquier manera, cuando el trencito le pasó por al lado, que Frank le agarrara la mano y lo metiera, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, adelante suyo en el trencito. Lo único que captaba Gerard era que Frank le puso las manos en los hombros y se le puso muy cerca, y pasó todo el trencito calculando altura para ver si eso que sentía chocando por su cola era, efectivamente, lo que la letra de la canción anunciaba que era.

El momento fue efímero de todas maneras. La canción terminó, y para cuando Gerard procesó la percusión que empezaba en la canción siguiente, Frank ya estava gritando como una chica blanca que escucha su canción en un boliche y tirando la matraca a la mierda para agarrar a Gerard de las manos y sacarlo a bailar un cuarteto. 

-FUE LO MEJOR DEL AMOOOOOR LO QUE HE VIVIIIIIDO CONTIGOOOOOOO -Frank gritaba con una pasión tan fuerte como la luz de mil soles, y Gerard se reía, tratando torpemente de seguir los pasos de Frank, quien le daba una vueltita de vez en cuando, con conflictos por el tema de altura.

-DEJO MI ESPOSA Y TU DEJAS TU MARIDO, PARA MATARNOS EN UN CUARTO DE HOTEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL

Gerard estaba casi seguro de que le había cantando esa parte a él. Pero Frank no le dio tiempo a procesar las ideas, que con la excusa de darle una vueltita, ya lo estaba acercando más y más a él, y cuando se dieron cuenta Frank tenía su cara a un centímetro de la de Gerard y de repente estaba encima de su cara y tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura y seguían bailando. Cuando terminó la canción, Frank le mordió un labio y se separaron, riéndose, y siguieron bailando, esta vez a la voz de Karina la princesita. Gerard se había conseguido una matraca. Literal y metafóricamente.

Al llgar de nuevo a la casa, como era de esperarse, los adultos los cuestionaron sobre cómo había estado la fiesta y cuántas novias se habían conseguido. Donna era la única de esa casa que estaba al tanto de que Gerard era tremendo putazo. Los chicos no respondían al cuestionario, aunque Mikey también se hubiese conseguido unos minutitos con una chica de pelo negro y piercings de por ahí. Estaban yéndose a dormir cuando, en el pasillo, los abordó su tía Alberta, y les hizo las mismas preguntas que el resto de los familiares. A ella, igualmente, Mikey le respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, -Gerard se encontró una chapita.

**Author's Note:**

> perdojn


End file.
